1. Field
The following description relates to battery management, and to an apparatus and method for state of charge (SOC) estimation for a battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
State of charge (SOC) for a multi-cell battery pack may be estimated by various methods, such as, for example, coulomb counting, an electric circuit model-based method, an electro-chemical model-based method, and a data-based method. The coulomb counting and the electric circuit model have generally been used for SOC estimation, but recently the use of the electro-chemical model and the data-based method is increasing.
The coulomb counting and the electric circuit model-based method allow relatively fast and simple SOC estimation, but show reduced estimation accuracy if a battery is degraded or is in low/high temperatures. As an alternative, an electro-chemical model that allows the estimation of deterioration properties and low-temperature properties based on physical properties is being used as a battery SOC estimation model. The electro-chemical model, however, requires a considerable amount of computation, and hence there is still a need for a method to increase speed of computation as well as to reduce the amount of computation.